mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Trixie/Galeria
Primeira temporada Caçadores de Exibicionistas Trixie's first appearance S1E6.png| Trixie Watch in awe! S1E06.png| As the great and powerful trixie S1E6.png| Trixie bragging about her powers S1E6.png| Trixie staring at the crowd S1E6.png| Trixie boasting S1E06.png| Trixie's flashy stage S1E06.png| Applejack watches The Great and Powerful Trixie S01E06.png| Trixie holding flowers S1E06.png| Trixie accepting the challenges S1E6.png| Trixie neigh sayers! S1E06.png| Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png| Trixie being boastful S1E06.png Trixie's stage shooting fireworks S1E06.png Rainbow Dash confronting Trixie S1E6.png| Trixie challenges Rainbow Dash back S1E06.png Trixie Ursa Major! S01E06.png| Trixie close up S1E6.png| Trixie's ursa tale S01E06.png| Trixie "deep within the Everfree Forest!" S1E06.png Snails calls Trixie "most awesome unicorn in Ponyville" S1E06.png| Snips "no, in all of Equestria" S1E06.png| Trixie S1E6.png| Trixie "the best" S01E06.png| 'Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie?' S1E06.png Trixie "anything you can do" S1E06.png Trixie "destined to be the greatest equine" S1E06.png Fireworks going off around Trixie S1E06.png Trixie pointing at Twilight S1E06.png Trixie how bout it S2E06.png|"How about it hmmm?" Trixie challenging Twilight S1E06.png Trixie eye close up S1E6.png|Close up of Trixie's eyes Trixie watching Applejack S1E06.png Applejack top that missy S01E06.png|Trixie is not impressed Trixie "oh, ye of little talent" S1E06.png Trixie casting her magic S1E06.png| Applejack humiliated by Trixie S01E06.png| Rainbow Dash challenges Trixie S1E06.png Trixie "the only thing they'll call you" S1E06.png Trixie casting magic on Rainbow S1E06.png Trixie talking at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png| Trixie about to zap Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Trixie laughing with the crowd S1E06.png Trixie insults Rarity's mane S1E06.png Rarity and Trixie S01E06.png| Trixie casting magic on Rarity S1E06.png Trixie polishing her brooch S1E06.png Trixie walking forward S1E06.png| Trixie "show Trixie what you've got" S1E06.png Trixie Show us all! S1E06.png| Twilight galloping away S1E06.png Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png| Trixie "has proven herself" S01E06.png| The ponies stare at a triumphant Trixie S1E06.png Trixie walking off the stage S1E06.png| Trixie brushing her mane S01E06.png| Trixie not pleased S1E6.png| Trixie drinking from a cup S1E6.png| Snips and Snails admire Trixie S1E06.png| Trixie "is far too exhausted" S1E06.png Trixie telling Snips and Snails to go away S1E06.png Snips and Snails leaving Trixie alone S1E06.png Trixie doesn't want to be disturbed S1E06.png| Trixie "what is so important" S1E06.png Trixie glaring at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Trixie scared S1E06.png| Trixie screaming S1E06.png| Trixing running away S1E06.png Trixie running away from the Ursa S01E06.png Snips tells Trixie to defeat the Ursa S1E6.png| Snails tells Trixie to defeat the ursa S1E6.png| Trixie "wait" S01E06.png| Trixie "out of your little pony minds" S1E06.png Ursa minor roaring at Trixie, Snips, and Snails S1E06.png Trixie "stand back" S01E06.png| Trixie casts magic on the ursa minor S1E06.png Trixie "piece of cake" S01E06.png| Trixie worried S01E06.png| Trixie trying her magic again S1E06.png Trixie facing the ursa minor S1E06.png Ursa minor struck by lightning S1E06.png Ursa minor bares its teeth at Trixie S1E06.png Ursa minor even angrier S1E06.png Trixie not so great and powerful S01E06.png| Snails "Trixie'll vanquish it" S01E06.png| Trixie "I can't, I never have" S01E06.png| Twilight feeling shockwave S1E6.png Ursa minor falls toward Trixie S1E06.png Ursa being lifted away from Trixie S01E06.png| Trixie surprised S1E06.png|WOAH!!! Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png| Twilight & Trixie S1E06.png| Trixie "you will never have the amazing" S1E06.png Trixie cuteness S01E06.png| Trixie running away S1E06.png Trixie galloping away from Ponyville S1E06.png Rédea nas Fofocas Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|Trixie está de volta e em maior número! Segunda temporada Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png Terceira temporada Duelo Mágico Cloaked pony stepping on puddle S3E5.png Trixie about to step in a water puddle S3E05.png Mysterious Pony S3E5.png Trixie enters the shop S3E05.png Trixie inspects an artifact S3E05.png| Mysterious traveler throwing the skull S3E5.png Trixie turns around S3E05.png The shopkeeper and the mysterious traveler S3E5.png Trixie pointing at the Alicorn Amulet S3E5.png Hooded Trixie S3E05.png Trixie about to remove her hood S3E05.png Trixie takes off her hood S3E05.png| Trixie red eyes S3E5.png| Trixie about to use magic on Rainbow S3E05.png Trixie 'You two!' S3E5.png Trixie beam S3E5.png Trixie 'You and I have some unfinished business' S3E05.png Trixie talking about the duel S3E05.png Trixie points at Twilight S3E5.png| Trixie proposes the magic duel S3E05.png| Trixie 'loser leaves Ponyville' S3E05.png| Trixie talks to Twilight S3E05.png Trixie looks at Twilight S3E05.png| Twilight pointing at Trixie S3E05.png Trixie points at Twilight S3E05.png Trixie lifts her hoof S3E05.png Trixie showing a flashback of Twilight using her magic to defeat an Ursa Minor S3E05.png Trixie showing a flashback of her with the Ursa Minor S3E5.png| Trixie showing a flashback of her being ridiculed by the other ponies S3E5.png| Flashback of Trixie being laughed at by ponies S3E05.png Flashback of Trixie running away S3E05.png Trixie showing a flash back of her on the rock farm breaking a rock S3E5.png| Trixie showing a flash back of her on the rock farm looking at a bigger rock S3E5.png Trixie 'A rock farm!' S3E05.png| Pinkie Pie getting mad at Trixie S3E5.png Trixie 'Now I want revenge!' S3E05.png Trixie uses the amulet's magic S3E05.png Twilight about to try to perform the age spell S3E05.png The Alicorn amulet is glowing S3E05.png Trixie looking cocky S3E5.png Trixie and Twilight Sparkle having a stare contest S3E5.png Twilight and Trixie about to duel S3E05.png Trixie grinning evily S3E5.png Trixie grinning malevolently S3E5.png Trixie 'Draw!' S3E05.png Trixie using her magic S3E5.png Trixie levitating pies S3E05.png| Trixie using pies S3E5.png Trixie getting hit in the face with magic S3E5.png Trixie growing a moustache S3E5.png| Trixie cutting her moustaches S3E05.png| Trixie examining a pair of scissors S3E5.png Trixie 'Snips, Snails, step forward!' S3E05.png Trixie looks down at her hoof S3E05.png Trixie looks at her magic working S3E05.png Trixie_looking_at_a_young_snips_and_old_snails_S3E5.png Trixie after casting a spell S3E05.png Trixie shouting in victory S3E5.png| Trixie 'And now' S3E05.png Trixie screams S3E05.png|Quase a mesma cara da Fluttershy em A Melhor Noite de Todas Trixie looks at Twilight's friends S3E05.png| Twilight about to be kicked out S3E05.png Twilight's friends running for Twilight S3E05.png Trixie City Hall S3E5.png Applejack sees Trixie S3E05.png Trixie 'how long do I have to wait for my apple sauce facial' S3E05.png Trixie 'I thought I told you to dance!' S3E05.png Trixie no wheels S3E5.png Trixie 'Somepony set off the magic force field' S3E05.png Trixie "And Trixie intends to punish them!" S3E5.png Trixie LoL face S3E5.png| Trixie 'The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't trust wheels' S3E05.png Snips and Snails continues pulling Trixie's carriage S3E05.png Trixie commands Snips and Snails to stop S3E05.png| Trixie looking at the beavers S3E05.png Trixie pointing at the beavers S3E05.png Trixie rolls her eyes S3E05.png Trixie using magic S3E05.png Trixie using magic 2 S3E05.png Trixie no wheels 2 S3E5.png| Trixie wants Snips and Snails to move S3E05.png| Snips and Snails pulling Trixie's carriage S3E05.png Trixie gasp S3E5.png| Trixie confronted about cheating S3E5.png Trixie cheated S3E5.png| Trixie moi S3E5.png| Trixie in thought S3E5.png| Trixie weird ha S3E5.png| Trixie the Alicorn amulet S3E5.png| Trixie and nopony S3E5.png| Trixie great pose S3E5.png| Trixie declares name S3E5.png| Trixie wide eyed cuteness S3E5.png| Trixie already beaten you S3E5.png| Twilight up to you S3E5.png| Trixie seriously S3E5.png| Trixie accepts a second duel S3E05.png| A magic duel at Town Square S3E5.png| Trixie lighting effect S3E5.png| Trixie scary grin S3E5.png| Trixie an oldie S3E5.png| Trixie let's see S3E5.png| Trixie charm can do S3E5.png| Trixie oh whatever S3E5.png| Trixie filing hoof S3E5.png| Trixie take a peek S3E5.png| Trixie jaw drop S3E05.png| Trixie ho hum S3E5.png| Trixie big deal S3E5.png| Trixie that's impossible S3E5.png| Trixie how did you S3E5.png| Trixie cute amazement S3E5.png| Trixie next to me S3E5.png| Trixie can't believe it S3E5.png| Trixie ok she's gone S3E5.png| Trixie head S3E5.png Trixie loss of words S3E5.png| Trixie evil laughter S3E5.png| Trixie with this amulet S3E5.png| Trixie it's off S3E5.png| Trixie admiring Twilight's amulet S3E5.png| Trixie with new amulet S3E5.png| Trixie witness my subjects S3E5.png| Trixie gaze upon S3E5.png| Trixie powerfuler S3E5.png| Trixie epic display S3E5.png| Trixie huh S3E5.png| Trixie Hey! S3E5.png| Trixie oh wait S3E5.png| Trixie I don't need S3E5.png| Trixie old Alicorn amulet S3E5.png| Trixie I have this S3E5.png| Trixie firing magic S3E5.png| Trixie tickles S3E5.png| Trixie amulet is defective S3E5.png| Trixie angry S3E5.png| Zecora's Doorstops S3E5.png Trixie stunned S3E05.png| Trixie but how S3E5.png| Trixie but what about S3E5.png| Twilight that's not magic S3E5.png| Trixie adorable once again S3E5.png| Trixie back away slowly S3E5.png| Twilight Trixie S3E5.png| Trixie least I can do S3E5.png| Trixie wearing that Alicorn amulet S3E5.png| Trixie couldn't control myself S3E5.png| Trixie can forgive me S3E5.png| Repentant Trixie S3E05.png| Trixie oh good S3E5.png| Trixie the great S3E5.png| Trixie and apologetic S3E5.png| Trixie is the most S3E5.png| Trixie you've ever seen S3E5.png| Trixie about to run off S03E05.png Trixie trip S3E5.png| My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Twilight and Fluttershy walking in the cafeteria EG.png Trixie appears before Twilight EG.png Trixie dramatic scream EG.png Trixie being dramatic EG.png Trixie "needs some peanut butter crackers" EG.png Twilight and Trixie "voila!" EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Pinkie Pie putting on ears EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Rainbow Dash pointing at the camera EG.png Snips and Snails running past Trixie EG.png Fall Formal Trixie in front of vending machine EG.png Trixie in Fall Formal attire EG.png Twilight pony dancing with Flash Sentry EG.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Curtas de animação Música para os meus Ouvidos Trixie in the background EG2.png Focada na Guitarra Rainbow Dash and Trixie grab guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Trixie look at each other EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Trixie fighting over guitar EG2.png Trixie "a shred off?" EG2.png Trixie playing guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash vs. Trixie EG2.png Trixie shredding on guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Trixie face off EG2.png Trixie rocking the guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash gains the upper hand EG2.png Trixie shredding faster EG2.png Trixie gains the upper hand EG2.png Trixie in shock EG2.png Rainbow Dash rises off the floor EG2.png Trixie getting blown away EG2.png Trixie on top of a drum kit EG2.png Trixie grinning EG2.png Trixie grabbing guitar from DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Trixie raising guitar in triumph EG2.png Rainbow Dash "I doubt it" EG2.png Trixie looking confused EG2.png Main 5 leaving the music store EG2.png Trixie looking down at guitar EG2.png Guitar with 12,000 dollar price tag EG2.png Trixie shocked at guitar's cost EG2.png Trixie "you'll pay for this, Rainbow Dash!" EG2.png Vem Dançar! Trixie and unnamed girl with pony ears and tails EG2.png Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png Amizade Através das Idades Sunset Shimmer crowdsurfing EG2.png Rainbow Dash about to break her guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash breaks her guitar EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks CHS students in the auditorium EG2.png Sunset and Crusaders hear Pinkie's voice EG2.png Sunset Shimmer hears students whispering EG2.png Trixie and her friends cheering EG2.png Trixie and friends glaring at Sunset EG2.png Supporting characters on the school quad EG2.png Trixie photobomb EG2.png Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Adagio Dazzle singing next to Trixie EG2.png Aria and Sonata lifting up Adagio EG2.png Adagio Dazzle walking on cafeteria table EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png Trixie "I so want this!" EG2.png Trixie agitated on blue background EG2.png Rainbow Dash bounces a soccer ball through the hall EG2.png Sunset and friends walk to principal's office EG2.png Trixie turns her back to the techies EG2.png Trixie and Flash Sentry arguing EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Trixie "not if the Great and Powerful Trixie" EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering 2 EG2.png The Rainbooms enter the gymnasium EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Celestia and Luna unimpressed by Snips and Snails EG2.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png Flash, Trixie, and other bands unimpressed EG2.png Snapshots on the catwalk over the Rainbooms EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Stage before the Dazzlings' performance EG2.png Backstage view of the Dazzlings EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions in the second round EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions performing (new version) EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions performing EG2.png Flash and Trixie fighting EG2.png Unnamed techie boy fights with CMC EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions play Tricks Up My Sleeve EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions semifinals big finish EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions on stage EG2.png Trixie confronts the Rainbooms EG2.png Trixie addressing the "Rain-goons" EG2.png Trixie "you shouldn't be allowed to" EG2.png Trixie "don't be ridiculous" EG2.png Trixie pointing at Twilight EG2.png Trixie taunting Rainbow Dash EG2.png Trixie "everyone's talking about it" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "I could win this thing as a solo act" EG2.png Trixie "sure you could" EG2.png Trixie sets off a smoke bomb EG2.png Trixie hiding behind drum platform EG2.png Trixie speeds away EG2.png Trixie gloating about Sunset Shimmer's failure EG2.png Trixie mentions Sunset's "fit of jealous rage" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "it wasn't a fit of jealous rage!" EG2.png Sunset looks at her friends with red cheeks EG2.png Trixie "if you say so" EG2.png Trixie notices Celestia and Luna EG2.png Trixie sees Celestia and Luna in the corridor EG2.png Trixie takes out a compact mirror EG2.png Trixie about to step on stage EG2.png Trixie in complete shock EG2.png Trixie livid EG2.png Trixie storms off in a rage EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png Trixie "this is a travesty!" EG2.png Trixie over-dramatic "a travesty!" EG2.png Adagio Dazzle approaches Trixie EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "sympathizing" with Trixie EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "your band was so much better" EG2.png Aria Blaze "wanted it so much more" EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "Dazzlings versus Rainbooms " EG2.png Sonata Dusk being inadvertently manipulative EG2.png Sonata Dusk "are held up for some reason" EG2.png Trixie sinister close-up EG2.png Trixie angry EG2.png Trixie "is the most talented girl at Canterlot High" EG2.png Trixie "It is I who deserves to be in the finals" EG2.png Trixie snaps her finger EG2.png Trixie "be denied!" EG2.png Main cast and Sunset falling into a pit EG2.png Trixie laughing maniacally EG2.png Trixie looking into the pit EG2.png Sonata and Adagio looking at the stage EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions performing Tricks Up My Sleeve EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions at the end of Tricks of My Sleeve EG2.png Trixie finishing off Trick of My Sleeve EG2.png Fireworks EG2.png Trixie "Try to top that!" EG2.png Adagio "I don't know if we can!" EG2.png Trixie comes in EG2.png Trixie "the amazing, show-stopping ability" EG2.png Trixie puts down smoke EG2.png Trixie about to fall EG2.png Quinta Temporada The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Ponies see 'Rarity', 'Rainbow Dash', and 'Applejack' S5E26.png|Vista na posição de fundo sobre o mesmo teto que Dr. Hooves. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Rainbow Dash "Crystal Prep students" EG3.png Rainbow Dash addresses the students EG3.png Rainbow Dash "super smart" EG3.png CHS students watching Rainbow and the band EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette "Wondercolts forever" EG3.png CHS marching band in single file EG3.png Drummer, bass drummer, and piccolo player EG3.png Rainbow Dash putting ears on Trixie EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, and Trixie with ears on EG3.png Rainbow Dash "magic of friendship" EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Photo Finish, Trixie, and Octavia impressed EG3.png Pinkie Pie "she was right here" EG3.png Students listen to Luna's announcement EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Acadeca EG3.png Photo Finish blushing with embarrassment EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png CMCs wearing Wondercolt ears EG3.png Paisley trying to dance with the Shadowbolts EG3.png Sexta temporada No Second Prances Starlight getting pampered at the spa S6E6.png Starlight "this is just what I needed" S6E6.png Trixie "tell me about it" S6E6.png Starlight "you ever have one of those days?" S6E6.png Trixie "they're all one of those days" S6E6.png Starlight laughs at Trixie's joke S6E6.png Trixie "every time I visit Ponyville" S6E6.png Starlight "I'm not from here either" S6E6.png Starlight "been trying to make friends" S6E6.png Starlight "everypony knows about my past" S6E6.png Starlight "may have been a tiny bit" S6E6.png Starlight "completely and utterly evil" S6E6.png Trixie "ponies judge me on my past too" S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer "a pony I can relate to" S6E6.png Trixie smirking in the throne room entrance S6E6.png Trixie's grinning entrance S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer "you know each other?" S6E6.png Trixie "we've had our differences" S6E6.png Trixie "Twilight gave me a second chance" S6E6.png Trixie "I appreciate it" S6E6.png Twilight smiling contemptuously at Trixie S6E6.png Trixie crossing in front of Twilight S6E6.png Trixie levitating silverware S6E6.png Twilight "what brings you to Ponyville?" S6E6.png The Great and Powerful Trixie being theatrical S6E6.png Trixie "come to perform a new stage show" S6E6.png Trixie "of grand illusion!" S6E6.png Trixie "I am calling it" S6E6.png Trixie "The Humble and Penitent" S6E6.png Trixie "Equestrian Apology Tour" S6E6.png Starlight "that's kind of a mouthful" S6E6.png Trixie whispering "it's a working title" S6E6.png Trixie winking at Starlight Glimmer S6E6.png Starlight looking back at Twilight S6E6.png Trixie grinning and waving at Twilight S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer "you won't regret it!" S6E6.png Starlight and Trixie leaving the throne room S6E6.png Trixie waving goodbye to Twilight S6E6.png Trixie assembling her stage S6E6.png Trixie "the greatest thing Ponyville's ever seen" S6E6.png Goldengrape and Cherry Berry whispering S6E6.png Trixie notices ponies whispering S6E6.png Ponies glaring at Trixie S6E6.png Ponies walking away from guilty Trixie S6E6.png Trixie "everypony always says" S6E6.png Trixie "deep down, they never forget" S6E6.png Starlight "that's what I'm worried about" S6E6.png Trixie sighing sadly S6E6.png Starlight asking Trixie what's wrong S6E6.png Trixie "I heard what Twilight said" S6E6.png Trixie "I wasn't very nice" S6E6.png Trixie "I'd understand if you didn't" S6E6.png Starlight "you're the first pony I've met" S6E6.png Starlight "who has any idea how I feel!" S6E6.png Trixie gives a touched half-smile S6E6.png Trixie looking behind Starlight S6E6.png Trixie looking behind herself S6E6.png Trixie "can you keep a secret?" S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer "what are friends for?" S6E6.png Trixie "the things I've done?" S6E6.png Trixie "I was jealous of Twilight" S6E6.png Trixie "just the best at everything" S6E6.png Trixie "wanted to beat her at something" S6E6.png Starlight "your secret's safe with me" S6E6.png Trixie thanking Starlight S6E6.png Trixie "want to help me unpack my wagon?" S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer and Trixie happy S6E6.png Starlight and Trixie walking together S6E6.png Trixie "I spend a lot of time on the road" S6E6.png Trixie "it might be a tad messy" S6E6.png Starlight "I'm pretty good at organizing stuff" S6E6.png Starlight "magic props, brainwashed crowds" S6E6.png Starlight and Trixie laughing together S6E6.png Starlight and Trixie enjoying each other's company S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer hears something S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer looking behind her S6E6.png Starlight "there's something in my hoof" S6E6.png Trixie "the wagon's right around the corner" S6E6.png Starlight opening one of Trixie's trunks S6E6.png Trixie dragging a trunk across the ground S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer "I was thinking" S6E6.png Starlight "better than you at everything" S6E6.png Starlight "you're better at magic" S6E6.png Trixie "when I'm wearing a soul-sucking evil amulet" S6E6.png Trixie "don't need to get into it" S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer "I meant stage magic" S6E6.png Trixie "well, of course!" S6E6.png Trixie levitating several magic props S6E6.png Trixie "I'm not the best" S6E6.png Trixie "as great and powerful as I am" S6E6.png Trixie "one trick I've never been able to do" S6E6.png Trixie "the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive!" S6E6.png Trixie "completely unharmed!" S6E6.png Starlight "that sounds very..." S6E6.png Trixie "dangerous?" S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer "cool!" S6E6.png Trixie "I liked you for a reason" S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer and Trixie hoof-bump S6E6.png Trixie "I don't know how he did it" S6E6.png Trixie "swallowed by that manticore" S6E6.png Starlight "not if you could use real magic" S6E6.png Trixie "way to rub it in" S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer "I could help!" S6E6.png Starlight crossing behind Trixie S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer levitating Trixie S6E6.png Trixie appears in the black box S6E6.png Trixie "I guess that would work" S6E6.png Trixie "I'd be a goner" S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer gives a short laugh S6E6.png Starlight "I don't make mistakes" S6E6.png Starlight "maybe I could be your..." S6E6.png Starlight "magic show helper pony!" S6E6.png Trixie "assistant in the magician biz" S6E6.png Trixie "nopony's ever offered to help before" S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer "I'd be honored" S6E6.png Trixie returning to her wagon S6E6.png Trixie "even better!" S6E6.png Trixie levitating a rolled-up poster S6E6.png Trixie unveils her promotional poster S6E6.png Trixie rolls up the poster disappointed S6E6.png Starlight "can I vent for a minute?" S6E6.png Trixie "what are friends for?" S6E6.png Starlight "Twilight says she trusts me" S6E6.png Starlight "she clearly doesn't trust me enough" S6E6.png Trixie turns her nose up haughtily S6E6.png Trixie "wish I could say I was surprised" S6E6.png Trixie "lucky for Princess Twilight" S6E6.png Trixie "I have my magic show tonight" S6E6.png Trixie crossing in front of Starlight S6E6.png Trixie "hope I find a way to survive" S6E6.png Trixie walking away from Starlight S6E6.png Twilight approaches Trixie's stage area S6E6.png Applejack and Pinkie approach the stage S6E6.png Applejack "ain't that a mouthful of molasses" S6E6.png Trixie appears annoyed from behind the curtain S6E6.png Trixie getting very excited S6E6.png Trixie "the greatest night of my life" S6E6.png Trixie correcting herself S6E6.png Trixie "our lives" S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer "not at that boring dinner" S6E6.png Starlight hears Twilight's voice S6E6.png Trixie and Starlight look at an angry Twilight S6E6.png Twilight "skip our dinner without telling me" S6E6.png Twilight reprimanding Starlight Glimmer S6E6.png Trixie pointing a hoof at Twilight S6E6.png Trixie "you still don't trust me!" S6E6.png Trixie "guess what, princess?" S6E6.png Trixie "it doesn't matter if you want" S6E6.png Trixie gets into Twilight's face S6E6.png Trixie "choose between you and me" S6E6.png Trixie "she chose me!" S6E6.png Trixie "your pupil chose me" S6E6.png Trixie laughing spitefully S6E6.png Trixie "I win!" S6E6.png Starlight confused by Trixie's words S6E6.png Starlight "just made friends with me to beat Twilight" S6E6.png Trixie "exactly!" S6E6.png Starlight in shock and heartbreak S6E6.png Trixie makes a realization S6E6.png Trixie turns to face Starlight S6E6.png Trixie "I got caught up in the moment" S6E6.png Trixie "I like you" S6E6.png Trixie "beating Twilight is just a bonus" S6E6.png Trixie face-hoofs S6E6.png Trixie "saying that didn't help" S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer getting teary-eyed S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer "I should've known" S6E6.png Starlight "nopony else in Ponyville wanted" S6E6.png Starlight heartbroken "why would you?" S6E6.png Starlight runs away; Trixie tries to stop her S6E6.png Trixie "it's not like that!" S6E6.png Trixie calling out after Starlight Glimmer S6E6.png Trixie feeling ashamed S6E6.png Twilight Sparkle "I hope you're happy!" S6E6.png Trixie "back to a solo show" S6E6.png Twilight confused by Trixie's behavior S6E6.png Trixie "exactly the way she likes it" S6E6.png Trixie "getting rid of that annoying pony" S6E6.png Trixie returning backstage S6E6.png Trixie with tears in her eyes S6E6.png Trixie "my heart is breaking into a million pieces!" S6E6.png Trixie quickly closes the curtain S6E6.png Trixie appears on the stage S6E6.png Trixie unenthusiastic "come one, come all" S6E6.png Trixie putting herself down on stage S6E6.png Audience muttering confused S6E6.png Trixie shrieking "it's a working title!" S6E6.png Trixie presents the pony-eating manticore S6E6.png Trixie "the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing" S6E6.png Trixie unenthusiastic "save your gasps" S6E6.png Trixie crossing the stage S6E6.png Trixie pointing to the black box S6E6.png Trixie "I was supposed to perform this trick" S6E6.png Trixie "my great and powerful friend" S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Trixie removing her hat while in the cannon S6E6.png Trixie levitating a cannon helmet S6E6.png Trixie nervous while wearing a helmet S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Starlight "what if Trixie really was using me" S6E6.png Trixie about to perform the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Trixie using magic while in the cannon S6E6.png Trixie "if you're out there" S6E6.png Trixie "you still want to be friends" S6E6.png Trixie "let's be great and powerful together!" S6E6.png Trixie nervous "please?" S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Trixie goes flying over the crowd S6E6.png Trixie screaming through the air S6E6.png Trixie covers her eyes as she rockets S6E6.png Trixie flying into the manticore's mouth S6E6.png Audience in worried confusion S6E6.png Magic sparks inside the black box S6E6.png Trixie appears from inside the black box S6E6.png Trixie woozy "behold" S6E6.png Trixie "the Peat and Growerful Triskie...!" S6E6.png Trixie falls over onstage S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer helps Trixie up S6E6.png Starlight helps Trixie to her hooves S6E6.png Starlight presents Trixie to the crowd S6E6.png Trixie looking back at Starlight S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer winking at Trixie S6E6.png Trixie smiling warmly at Starlight S6E6.png Trixie presents her great and powerful assistant S6E6.png Trixie calls Starlight her best friend S6E6.png Trixie presents Starlight to the crowd S6E6.png Starlight, Trixie, and manticore take a bow S6E6.png Starlight and Trixie hugging S6E6.png Twilight calling out to Trixie S6E6.png Trixie "what do you want?" S6E6.png Twilight apologizing to Trixie S6E6.png Twilight "I could never have pulled off a trick like that" S6E6.png Trixie looking confused at Twilight S6E6.png Trixie thanking Twilight S6E6.png Trixie bowing to Twilight S6E6.png Starlight and Trixie peek behind the curtain S6E6.png Trixie making more magic S6E6.png Trixie creating fireworks S6E6.png IDW comics My Little Pony comic issue 8 cover A.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #5 Comic issue 5 Hot Topic cover.png|''Friendship is Magic'' #5 Comic issue 12 Hot Topic cover.png|''Friendship is Magic'' #12 Comic issue 17 Hot Topic cover.png|''Friendship is Magic'' #17 MLP FIM Comic Issue 18 Larrys A.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #18 Trixie Alicorn Stained Glass Window Comic 18.png|Trixie em um universo alternativo em Friendship is Magic #18 Comic issue 21 cover A.jpg Comic issue 21 cover B.png Comic issue 21 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 21 credits page.jpg Comic issue 21 page 2.jpg Comic issue 21 page 3.jpg Comic issue 21 page 4.jpg Comic issue 21 page 5.jpg Comic issue 22 cover A.jpg Comic issue 22 cover B.jpg Comic issue 22 credits page.jpg Comic issue 22 page 1.jpg Comic issue 22 page 4.jpg Comic issue 22 page 5.jpg Comic issue 34-37 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Comic micro 3 page 2.png|''Micro-Series'' #3 Comic micro 5 Jetpack cover.jpg|''Micro-Series'' #5 MLPFIM Pinkie Pie Micro Jetpack-Larry's Shared RE Cover.jpg|''Micro-Series'' #5 Friends Forever issue 6 cover A.jpg|''Friends Forever'' #6 Friends Forever issue 6 sub cover.jpg|''Friends Forever'' #6 Friends Forever issue 6 Thom Zahler cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 6 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 6 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 6 page 6.jpg Friends Forever issue 6 page 7.jpg Friends Forever issue 18 Books-A-Million cover.jpg|''Friends Forever'' #18 Mercadorias Mystery pack 4 Lulamoon.jpg|The first mystery pack version of Trixie Lulamoon, named simply Lulamoon in the initial European release. Mystery Pack 2012 Trixie Lulamoon.png|A Grande e Poderoso Trixie merece sua própria postura em vez de só a Rarity Trixie Lulamoon minifigure.jpg Mini Pony Collectors Guide cover.png TrixieToy.png|Como visto na Toy Fair 2012. ASM's Toy Fair 2012 4.jpg Kmart Trixie toy.jpg| Funko Trixie_unboxed.jpg Funko Trixie Clear.png| Funko Trixie.png| SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Chaos is Magic poster.jpg Season 3 DVD back.png Trixie plush 4th Dimension Entertainment.png Build a Bear Workshop Trixie.png Trixie trading card S3.jpg Trixie Hot Topic t-shirt.jpg Merchandise T-Shirt Trixie Art Nouveau.jpg 8bit-trixie-shirt.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Trixie grin Magic Duel promotional.png Trixie with Alicorn Amulet turnaround.jpg| Trixieville promotional panorama S3E5.jpg| Human Trixie (Early Version).jpg Trixie and Twilight The Most Powerful Magic of All is Friendship.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Trixie/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens